Some users of wheelchairs, particularly aged or infirm users, sometimes have difficulty delivering sufficient force to propel a manual wheelchair forward, especially in particular circumstances. For example, certain floor features or obstacles, such as a threshold, an irregular floor covering, an inconsistent floor covering, a slope, and/or the like, may make it difficult for a user to supply enough force to propel the wheelchair forward over the floor features.
Previous solutions to such an issue have resulted in wheelchairs that have powered components to provide the extra necessary force to propel the wheelchair. However, such powered components are complex, heavy, expensive, and are not easily adapted to manual wheelchairs. In addition, certain medical providers may balk at providing a wheelchair with powered components thereon when it is not medically necessary for the user (i.e., the user is otherwise able to operate a manual wheelchair).
Other solutions have included mechanical force multipliers, such as long movement levers or the like, are capable of providing a force to the wheels of a wheelchair that is greater than the force that a user can provide directly. However, such mechanical force multipliers must be used all of the time, rather than just in particular circumstances when additional boost is necessary. In addition, such mechanical force multipliers hinder normal operation when no floor feature or obstacle is present.
Accordingly, a need exists for devices, systems, and methods that are capable of providing additional force for the propulsion of a wheelchair over certain floor features or obstacles, but do not hinder regular manual operation of the wheelchair. In addition, a need exists for devices, systems, and methods that are non-complex, lightweight, inexpensive, and can easily be adapted for an existing wheelchair as an aftermarket attachment.